


Maintenance

by Zenniet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Tactile, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Charlie gives Chase's frame a little check up.
Relationships: Charlie Burns/Chase
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Maintenance

Charlie’s doting hands wandered Chase’s frame. The mech had a mantra of “ _this is just a check up, this is just a check up_ ” running on repeat through his processor as Charlie’s fingers found seams and gaps in his plating that were more and more sensitive the further down he went on his frame. Where chase was seated and leaned back against the wall, Charlie had first started in his neck and shoulders. While those touches were certainly pleasant, they weren’t all that arousing.

Though now he was down to Chase’s midsection, just below the dip where his chest met his abdomen. It wasn’t as though Chase hadn’t been intimate with Charlie before, that was why he trusted him in particular to do such a check up, but Chase couldn’t shake the feeling that if his panel just popped from such a simple action it would be embarrassing.

“Anything wrong here?” Charlie’s question shook him out of his thoughts.

“No, I think everything is properly aligned and I don’t believe that any debris has lodged itself there.” Chase responded. Charlie paused. They both knew what the next part they had to cover was. His hands found the top edge of Chase’s pelvic plating, gingerly dipping into the seams there and dragging along the sensitive edges as though there wasn’t anything provocative in the action. Chase had to stop his thighs from twitching and moving at the sensation. His digits were too large to fit into those seams, it had been _quite_ some time since he had felt such a thing.

“Ch-Charlie, sir,” Chase gasps at the sudden feeling.

“And how’s it feel here?” Charlie asked, continuing with a sly smirk on his lips. It was _obvious_ that he knew what he was doing to his partner. When no answer came, his response was to shove his fingers as roughly and as deep as he could into that seam. Chase’s vocalizer barked out static and he arched into the touch, his panels making a soft click as he shut down a command to open them.

“No, no sir, nothing’s wrong there.” He panted out. Just when he thought he was free from this little bout of teasing, Charlie knocked a knuckle on his spike panel while his other hand gently subbed at his heated valve panel.

“We should probably make sure _everything_ is in working order, right?” Charlie left it up to Chase to decide if he wanted to. Throwing a quick glance to the room to make sure that nobody was around, Chase popped his panels.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request! Find out how to request stuff from me [here!](https://zenniet.tumblr.com/post/189864077750/how-to-request)


End file.
